


Five things that never happened to DK

by fbf



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbf/pseuds/fbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Unrealized Realities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that never happened to DK

1.

He missed the bus. He hated missing the bus because it meant he had to walk home. And walking home meant he had to go pass his house. He didn’t know when it started. Or why. It just was. He thought back on that first day when he arrived in school, had gone over it time and time again and still couldn’t figure it out. Couldn’t figure out what he had done, what he might have said to earn his hate. Turning the corner, he saw him waiting. Knowing he was going to have to make up some lies to explain the bruises, DK took a deep breath and went to face John Crichton.

2.

He bit his lip, knowing John hated it when he made noise. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, mingling with the blood from his lip. The metallic twang swirled with the bitter salt causing his mouth to water. Again and again John pounded into him, his grunts muffled against DK’s back. With a final shove, DK could feel the sperm pushing through him as John collapsed. Pulling out with a wet pop, DK could hear John pulling his pants up. There were never any words between them. No kisses either. Just groping and pounding and finishing himself off after. Watching John leave his office, DK rubbed his chest. There would be bruises where the table cut into it, but no worse than the ones on his heart.

3.

It had been four years. There were investigative committees, finger pointing and a lot of bad press, but DK had weathered worse. Red tape had finally buried the story. One could always depend on someone needing to save face. And through it all he remained the grieving friend and despondent partner. Farscape was their child, a perfect mix of John’s brilliance and his mechanical know-how. He always was better with the physical aspects of the module. It was so simple and no one was the wiser. His life was good; he was up for tenure, about to be married and no longer in the shadow of his famous partner. Looking down at the grave, he tossed a handful of rosemary sprigs then walked away.

4.

The universe was a funny place. One second was the difference between heartbreak and joy. Even if you didn’t know it at the time. When John disappeared though what they found out was a wormhole, DK thought his life was over. His best friend dead. Farscape gone. Nothing would ever be the same. Then the strange ship appeared as the wave left and plummeted to Earth. The first time he saw her, he was struck by her beauty. She wasn’t beautiful in a classical sense, her nose was too large, her eyebrows bushy, her lips always drawn in a harsh line, but she was striking and exotic and alien and so human looking that the IASA scientists where hard pressed to explain why. All he knew was that he needed to know her, needed to find out what made her tick, needed to love her. Their first touch sent sparks through both their bodies. And awareness flowed between them. After that moment, she would only deal with him. He was her go between, he taught her English and she taught him Sebacean. They, as John used to say, clicked. Assuming John ended up in her world and the hell he would have faced gave him nightmares, but she always calmed him, held him in her arms, loved him as no woman ever loved a man, and he was glad that fate brought her to him. His very own radiant Sun.

5.

Hearing the front door open, John yelled, “Back here Dad!”

“Okay son.”

Turning to a voice that wasn’t his father’s, John reached for Winona only to stop when he saw it was DK. 

“Hey DK.” 

Glancing at John’s grip on his gun, DK replied. “Paranoid much?”

“You have no idea.”

DK made his way to the fridge, opened it up and grabbed two bottles of beer. He opened one, handing it to John, wondering if he would take it. Looking at the man who was his friend and now wore a stranger’s mask, DK wondered for the gabillioneth time what the fuck had happened to John on his five-year mission.

John stared at the bottle, hesitated then took it from DK’s hand. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, DK leaned against the counter, opened his beer and waited. John was always slipperier than a fish in slime when it came to revealing anything about himself. Oh he would tell stories and make you laugh, but when it came to him and his feelings, the best option was to wait. Lord knows he did it enough. It took three weeks and a case of beer to get him to talk about his mom’s death, but only two days and a couple of shots to tell him that Alex said no. No, one couldn’t pin John down, but patience was a virtue that DK had in abundance.

Silently they drank their beer, then another, and another. DK only moved to replenish their supply, and reminded himself to thank Jack for stocking it so well. John got the sixth beer. DK knew he had him. When John sat down, so did he, but still he was silent. He couldn’t start this conversation, John had to. And if he knew John, it wouldn’t be long. John didn’t disappoint.

“This is Winona,” he said placing the gun on the table. “She’s saved my ass more times than I could count. Best pulse pistol in the frelling universe.” 

DK looked at the gun, then John, a raised eyebrow his only response.

Caressing the gun, John took another swig from his beer, draining it completely. “I didn’t have a choice. It was them or me. I chose me.”

DK stood up, went to the fridge and retrieved two more beers. Sitting one in front of John, he leaned back and said, “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

John did.


End file.
